Two Worlds Collide
by littlemisslibrarian
Summary: One cat from each clan are captured by scientists and changed into humans. They escape, and now they must face the challenges of high school. But they soon start forgetting their past. Will they remember who they are, and will they ever return to normal?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bluestar gazed at the other cats gathered around the Moonpool. She gestured with her tail to the pond, which had begun to ripple as if someone had thrown a pebble in it. But there was no pebble. A hazy image appeared, slowly becoming clearer. It showed four Twolegs.

The first one, a male, had reddish-blonde hair, amber eyes, and was more muscular than the average Twoleg. A necklace with the ThunderClan symbol dangled from his neck.

The second Twoleg was a thin female with long light brown hair. She had blue eyes. This Twoleg had a necklace with the WindClan symbol.

The third Twoleg had reddish-blonde hair also. He had the RiverClan symbol on his necklace.

The fourth had raven-black hair and green eyes. She had a ShadowClan necklace.

The image disappeared and Bluestar spoke.

"You all remember the four cats who had been captured by Twoleg 'scientists?' Well they were altered and turned into Twolegs. Soon they might forget who they are. Right now they are at the age where they would be going to a Twoleg thing called 'high school.' We must make sure they remember who they are and find a way to get them back to normal. Spottedleaf, you work on an antidote."

Spottedleaf looked at her leader, eyes wide with dismay.

"But Bluestar, I can only do that if I have access to the Twolegs' strange herbs."

"Then I will allow you to return as an apparition for a short amount of time," Bluestar meowed. The cats around the Moonpool let this news sink in, then they dispersed into whispering groups and disappeared into the distance. Bluestar thought deeply about how they would be able to contact the warriors in Twoleg form.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome, Orphans

Heathertail fell onto all fours and crawled through the trees, grimacing. She felt exposed without fur. At least she was wearing a Twoleg outer pelt. All of them were wearing the same long white pelt. She found herself next to Lionblaze and sped up, snarling. Then she realized that not only was it awkward, but crawling got them nowhere fast. So she braced herself against a tree and tried out her longer back legs. Her oversized, ugly paws were surprisingly useful at keeping her balanced. She held out her front legs for balance and tried walking like a Twoleg. She ended up with a faceful of dirt.

Heathertail stubbornly got up and tried again. This time she paid attention to her feet. Besides stumbling a few times, she seemed to be getting the hang of it. Heathertail turned to the other members of the group and tried to _mrrow_ with laughter, but it came out sounding a little like a choking bird. She wasn't choking, so she guessed that was the way Twolegs laugh.

"Come on guys! It's easy," she said, trying out her larger mouth and flat teeth. The other three cats staggered to their paws. Lionblaze of course acted like it was his idea. Heathertail rolled her eyes and ran off. They had to find the forest. 

But after what seemed like moons of running, they found a Twolegplace instead. Heathertail was about to run away, but the Twoleg instincts tugged her toward it. Heathertail realized that they wouldn't be in any danger as Twolegs. They had control over the dogs and some control over the other Twolegs. So she said,

"It's okay! We're Twolegs now; nothing can hurt us in this place."

The others reluctantly followed her. Tawnypelt led the way now, since she knew more about Twolegplaces from her experience in the Great Journey. She thought this place looked familiar, but she couldn't tell because she was so much taller. Tawnypelt crouched down to the height of a cat. Yep. This was a Twolegplace that they had passed through on their way to the sun-drown place.

"I know this place. Follow me," Tawnypelt ordered. They crossed the Thunderpath quickly, partly out of fear and partly because the harsh surface hurt their sensitive Twoleg paws. When they walked into the Twolegplace, everyone stared at them. She noticed that while they were wearing long, pale outer pelts, everyone else was wearing bright colors and different textures. Also, they had one pelt for their front limbs and torso and one for their hind limbs.

They walked quickly, glancing around awkwardly at the stunned faces. Much to her embarrassment, Tawnypelt didn't notice when a door flung open and smacked her in the face. She fell into Lionblaze, who in turn took out Pouncetail, who fell on top of Heathertail. The four cats-turned-Twolegs were a heap on the side of the Thunderpath. A kind-looking older lady laughed down at them and stretched out her hand. Tawnypelt took it, and she helped the four Twolegs up one by one.

"Th-thank you," Tawnypelt stammered. The old lady smiled.

"Don't mention it! Say, where are your parents?" she asked.

"Parents? Um," Lionblaze started.

"…We don't have any parents," Pouncetail finished.

"Ah. So you're orphans," the lady said. "Well you've come to the right place! Welcome to Ms. Sharpe's Foster Home! I am Ms. Sharpe! Come, let me introduce you to the other kids."

The group followed a distance behind her. Tawnypelt noticed a few younger Twolegs in a smaller den ahead. Ms. Sharpe guided them into the den. The Twoleg kits looked young enough to be apprentices.

"Kids, introduce yourselves to these new arrivals please," Ms. Sharpe commanded.

"I'm Gloria," a very light sandy-furred Twoleg said in a quiet voice. She seemed to be the shiest one.

"I'm Ben," the brown-furred one piped up, clearly excited about the newcomers.

"And I'm Hannah," the last Twoleg said. She looked at the four newcomers sympathetically.

"What's with all the tension," Lionblaze murmered to Tawnypelt.

"I don't know. Let's keep our guards up," she whispered back.


	3. Chapter 2: Mrs Sharpe

"You need new clothes! Good grief, you look like you came from a hospital," Mrs. Sharpe fretted. "I'll take you shopping after lunch. In the meantime, get acquainted with your new roommates. Bye bye now!"

Pouncetail stared at his feet. "So, uh, I'm Pouncetail. This is Lionblaze, Heathertail, and Tawnypelt," he mumbled, pointing to each person as he said their names. Ben giggled.

"What funny names you have," he said. Hannah smacked him upside the head.

"Be nice! They just had terrible parents that's all!"

Pouncetail cleared his throat. "Actually, our parents were-"

"DINNER," came a cry from the kitchen. The three younger Twolegs ran to the kitchen, while the newcomers followed hesitantly behind them. The smell of burning prey hit their pathetically weak noses. Pouncetail wrinkled his in disdain.

"Who burns their prey?"

"Obviously Twolegs do," Tawnypelt said.

The children sat around a table where there was a plate in front of each of them. Pouncetail inspected his, wondering what kind of animal it came from. Ben face palmed.

"Haven't you ever had ham before? Just eat it! It's not like the pig's gonna come to life and haunt you!" Pouncetail shrugged, feeling weird about having a collarbone and actually being able to shrug, and ate. Except for being burnt, it actually tasted pretty good. Heathertail turned to Mrs. Sharpe.

"So why do you burn your food?"

Mrs. Sharpe looked offended. "I don't burn it! I cook it! Would you rather get sick?"

Tawnypelt sighed and ate her ham. Pouncetail twitched his ear, annoyed at the lack of muscles around it. So Twolegs have to burn their food or they can't digest it? Wait till he tells the Clan! Gloria dropped her meat and gawked at him.

"What?"

"That thing you did with your ears! What was that called?"  
"Um, twitching? Can't you do it?"  
"No. Only a few people can. Have you been living under a rock?"

"Actually, I sleep under a bush. I live in the wilderness."

Gloria stared at him some more and slowly turned back to her dinner. Ben raised an eyebrow, and Hannah's eyes were wide. Feeling uncomfortable, Pouncetail left the table and went back to the sleeping den.

Later, after dinner, Mrs. Sharpe stomped up to the children. She grabbed Pouncetail by the ear and dragged him out into the hallway.

"Ow," Pouncetail complained, rubbing his ear. "What was that for?"

"For disrupting a perfectly nice dinner with your animal behavior! I don't care if you were raised in the wilderness! Start acting human! Unless you don't want to get adopted! I'll see to it that you and your buddies learn our society's rules, or my name isn't Mrs. Sharpe!"

Hannah listened to this rant with her ear against the wall, whispering what was being said to the others. She frowned. This was what happened when someone got in trouble for the first time. Pretty harsh. And the second offense is usually being denied a meal. Third offense is being locked in a closet all day. And forth-Hannah shuddered. She didn't want to think about what happened to the poor soul who made Mrs. Sharpe made four times. She had been here the longest. She should know.

Hannah decided that, even though she was only twelve, she would take these newcomers under her wing. They needed to know some things about this place. Mrs. Sharpe is a lunatic. A child hoarder. Hannah had been kidnapped by her when she was four. Ben had been picked up off the street when he was eight. He was eleven now. And little Gloria-only seven-had been here since she was five. So Hannah had been unofficially declared leader of the band of children. And now even high school kids were looking up to her.

Spottedleaf floated down through the top of the Twoleg den. She examined the glass containers of various liquids. There were strange markings on them. She wished she could read them. But at least she could use her other senses. The ones with the black and yellow symbol looked very dangerous and smelled funny. They gave off a mysterious glow. Spottedleaf stayed away from them. She sniffed every container, but could not identify any herb. She was going to have to possess a Twoleg.


	4. Chapter 3: Tick Tock

Pouncetail slunk in, looking angry. Mrs. Sharpe called cheerily, "Bedtime!" Everyone fell asleep. Or tried to. Hannah finally gave up trying to sleep and she woke everyone up quietly.

"Psst! Guys, wake up," she whispered. Everyone blinked sleepily at her.

"You newcomers need new names. You're going to school tomorrow, and I don't think people will treat you kindly if you have names like Lionblaze and Tawnypelt," she said. Lionblaze looked insulted, but Hannah continued.

"So… Tawnypelt, what do you think of the name Tawni Pelinski?"

Tawnypelt thought for a moment. _What a weird Twoleg name. But I don't want to make enemies while I'm a Twoleg, since it looks like I'll be stuck this way for a while._ Finally she said, "It has a nice ring to it. Thank you Hannah." _This is kind of like a naming ceremony for new apprentices-or maybe warriors-back at home,_ she realized. The thought of home made her almost cry.

"And Heathertail, you should be known as Heather Tailynn." Heathertail snorted, but she seemed to recognize the need for a Twoleg name, so she reluctantly agreed.

"Lionblaze will be Leon Blazer, and Pouncetail will be Potter Tancred."

Everyone nodded. The warriors fell asleep, wondering what challenges high school would bring them. Little did they know that what they were about to face would be worse than anything they ever experienced.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath, and concentrated her energy until she felt herself being sucked toward the Twoleg scientist like he was a tornado. Soon she was blinking his Twoleg eyes, and a voice screamed in her head in a language she didn't understand. Spottedleaf ignored the voice and used the Twoleg's intelligence to identify the chemicals.

_Uranium. Very dangerous. Can cause incurable diseases. Einsteinium. More dangerous. STAY AWAY! Human DNA serum-contains DNA that has been genetically modified to automatically transform another species into a human._ Spottedleaf was so shocked, it was like some invisible force sent her crashing to the ground. _Human must mean Twoleg! But how do I reverse it?_ Then she noticed a stack of what the Twoleg knew as paper. She used his eyes to read it, feeling strange at the sensation of forming thoughts out of scribbles.

"To reverse the effects of the human DNA serum, you must inject the animal with a serum of its own DNA. Studies show that a few animals forget what species they were originally a short time after injection-usually 48-72 hours. Then when they are returned to their original form, they have a very hard time remembering how to survive as their species should. Also, DNA may become spliced together, resulting in a hybrid species."

Spottedleaf turned away, her Twoleg hands shaking with tension. She had to make that serum fast! But first she had to report back to Bluestar.

"Bluestar! I found a way to reverse the effects! I need to get a sample of something called DNA, which according to the Twolegs, is what makes us who we are. I don't really understand it, but it's usually found in fur. I need fur samples from the four warriors!" Bluestar nodded slowly, trying to make sense of what Spottedleaf was meowing.

"But if something goes wrong, though it is unlikely, these cats could forget how to be cats. Or they could be half human and half cat. Should I try to turn them back to normal," Spottedleaf asked.

"I guess it's worth a try. We could always re-teach them how to be cats. And if they are half human and half cat, I'm sure they could still be warriors. And the chances of something going wrong are slim, from what you told me, correct," Bluestar meowed, thinking out loud. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Very well. Now you may return to the Twoleg den and start working on the cure."

"You won't believe what happened to me! I was possessed! By a cat spirit," Dr. Gordon screamed. "Here I was, minding my own business, when I noticed the ghost of a tortoiseshell cat. Then she stared into my eyes and suddenly she was in my head, controlling my body! She seemed to be very interested in our latest project, the animal-to-human serum!"

"Leslie, I think you've been too close to the uranium again. I'm making an appointment," his female lab partner said slowly.

"But I'm not crazy! I really was possessed by a cat!"  
"That's what they all say…"


	5. Chapter 4: Missing Pieces

Tawni, Heather, Leon, and Potter stood outside the door to the school. Even with their dull Twoleg ears, they could still hear the deafening roar of voices on the inside. Potter took a deep breath and opened the door. He had to struggle to stay near his "companions" in the river of people. Even though they were all from different clans, and things weren't exactly peaceful back home, Potter knew they had to work together. Luckily, they all had the same classes. They navigated the halls to find their homeroom, but just as they were about to take their seats a loud bell rang. Potter jumped three feet in the air and looked around, fists clenched, ready to face an enemy.

The boy next to him chuckled.

"It's only a bell, idiot!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that? I've never been to sch-" Potter caught himself just in time, and he glanced around awkwardly. Heather came to the rescue.

"What my friend means to say is that we were all home schooled."

_Homeschooled? Oh, that's right. Didn't Hannah say something about using that as our cover story? Fox dung!_ Potter glanced out the window, wishing he could just run into the forest and get away from this place. There were more people here than there were cats in all four Clans! Then he saw a ginger cat sitting in the flowers. It looked like it was trying to say something, but all Potter could make out was muffled mews. Then homeroom was over and it was time to go to his first class.

Firestar growled with frustration. He had traveled all this way to deliver a message, but apparently the group had forgotten how to speak cat. _Badger dung, _he thought bitterly. That was the most vulgar curse known to cats (which he knew thanks to those cranky elders). He just hoped Spottedleaf was having better luck.

Spottedleaf was having better luck. She found the instructions to create the serum, and she was almost halfway done. _Just two more hours_, she though wearily, almost rubbing her sore eyes before remembering that there were chemicals on them. _But how will I get this serum to them when it's done?_

Back at school, Leon was getting his books from his locker when a hand shoved him into it. He hit his head on the shelf, and turned around to face his attacker, who just grabbed his shirt by the collar. The boy's black hair looked like it had never seen a shower, and his blue eyes were narrowed with anger. Leon couldn't tell if it was fat or muscle that made up his bulk.

"That's my locker!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Leon said calmly. _Don't you know not to mess with a clawed animal?_ Then he clenched his fists and remembered that he didn't have claws. _Now how do Twolegs do this?_ Leon's fist connected with the bully's face and he fled this scene. But he made the mistake of stopping when he heard the loud click of high heels as the principal arrived. The bully was holding his jaw and pointing in Leon's direction. Leon ran, but he failed to see a support beam and plowed into it. The principal grabbed his arm, and the other boy caught up.

"What is the meaning of this? You don't just attack other students!" The principal's glasses were sliding down her crooked nose.

"Well he attacked me first," Leon argued. "I have the lump on my head to prove it!"

"No I didn't! The klutz fell into his locker and then blamed me for it!"

"You boys can settle this in my office. Peacefully," she said, with a meaningful glance at Leon as she led the two boys down the hall.

Heather was watching this whole scene. _Figures, _she thought, rolling her eyes. She made it to science class and tried to concentrate as the teacher taught everyone about the insides of a Twoleg body. Tawni looked at her, and her eyes said _I hate my life…_ Heather was sure her eyes said, _I hate mine, too._

Later, at lunch, the four sat together. Potter was talking excitedly about the frog they were going to dissect, while the others pretended to listen. They were all too busy trying to sort out their messed up memories. It was like trying to see through a dense fog. They could remember bits and pieces, but they were fading fast. Heather told Leon that she remembered hating him for something, but she couldn't remember what. Leon said it might have something to do with her new boyfriend.

"What new boyfriend?"

"Well, I remember that I used to love you , and then I remember you and another boy, but nothing else between that."

"I remember nursing kittens," Tawni added awkwardly. Everyone stared at her. She shrugged. Potter mumbled, "Now I'm embarrassed."

"Well, it seems like Leon remembers the most," Tawni concluded after a while. "So he should help us fill in the blanks.

But then the bell rang and it was time for the group to concentrate on school.


	6. Chapter 6: Woods

The next class Leon had was Spanish. It gave him a headache. _I can barely understand English now. Humans are so complicated._ He had confused himself with that thought. _But I'm human! Am I? I have to be! I have hair, no tail, no claws, I walk on two legs. I have to be human! But my earliest memory was running through the woods on four legs. Or was it?_

Even thinking gave him a headache! Was he going insane? He felt someone kick his leg. It was the girl in the desk behind him.

"Stop grinding your teeth! It's getting on my nerves," she complained.

"Stop kicking me," Leon countered, not in the best of moods.

"Stop being rude."

"Stop making me be rude."

"STOP TALKING," the teacher shouted. The class laughed. A spitball hit Leon in the cheek.

"Okay, who did that," the teacher asked. Everyone stifled giggles.

The rest of the day, people learned that he was quick to anger. They tried to rile him up until he just couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and ran out of the building, taking shelter in the woods.

Tawni slept through history. But she woke up feeling drained. Her memories seemed warped. One minute she was running through the forest, the next she was walking through town. She went from sleeping in a nest to sleeping in a bunk bed. _What, am I a bird now?_ Cat, human, bird, or what?

After class, she decided to try making friends. She walked up to a group of nice-looking girls.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. Is there anything I need to know?" she asked.

"Stay out of our faces. And put a bag over yours!"

"But then I would suffocate!"

"Exactly!"

She walked past them, trying to remain calm. They were telling her to die! They didn't even know her, and they wanted her to die! During her next class, she asked to go to the bathroom. But instead of going to the bathroom she went to the woods, where hopefully the fresh air would help her think.

Heather tried to focus on art, which she found quite interesting, but thoughts kept whirling around in her head. She wasn't paying attention to what she was painting, and instead of a bowl of fruit like the rest of the class, what ended up on her canvas was a cave scene. There were two cats in it, one dabbing his paw in the water and the other one sneaking up on him. A shaft of light illuminated them. But the orange cat dabbing his paw in the water had evil, red eyes and an aggressive expression on his face. The teacher tapped on her canvas.

"Nice detail, but I don't see any fruit."

The class looked at her painting and snickered. She didn't know why; it was actually a decent painting. But she didn't know why she painted cats. She didn't know why she painted a cave. Did all artists paint random, unexplainable scenes like that?

"You can explain in the principal's office," the teacher said sternly. But instead of going to the principal's office, Heather went to the woods. She didn't like school at all!

Potter danced from side to side, trying to focus on all the balls that were thrown at him. He was the sole survivor of the dodgeball team. An intense feeling came over him, as if he was in battle. He saw the balls as cats leaping at him. One smacked him in the face, and blood streamed from his nose. He pinched his nose and ran to the nurse's office. She gave him a bag of ice, and he awkwardly held it to his nose with one hand and pinched his nose shut with the other.

"I felt like I was battling cats while I was playing dodgeball. Is that normal," Potter asked the nurse. She frowned.

"No, I wouldn't say that's normal. I'm no therapist, but I know many that could help you. Have you had any bad experiences with cats?"

"No. Some of my best friends are cats."

"…Okay. Here's a business card. The psychiatrist is three blocks down. I'll let the school know where you are."

But, of course, Potter went into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7: Anyone Want Ham?

"You."

"You."

Leon and Heather faced each other. Leon knew that Heather had betrayed her, but he didn't know how. Heather knew Leon had abandoned him somehow. They knew they hated each other. Leon leaped on top of Heather, causing both kids to roll into a tree Leon punched Heather, but Heather scratched Leon's cheek. Then she kicked him off. Leon got up, but she had knocked the wind out of him. He doubled over, gasping for air and leaning against a tree. Heather approached him, ready to knock him down again. She felt her eye beginning to swell up. Leon prepared to attack. Then Tawni stepped between them.

"Don't kick a man when he's down. Never hit a girl."

"Where did you hear that," Heather asked snappily.

"Around school."

Potter ran up to them.

"Did I miss something?"

"Just a fight to the death," Leon rasped.

"Mouse dung!"

"What has gotten into you two," Tawni asked.

"I honestly don't know," Leon said, finally regaining his breath. Heather reluctantly agreed.

"We have enough on our mind without fights!"

"Hey guys, did anyone notice that we're all in the same place at the same time? It's really weird, especially when we're supposed to be in school," Potter said.

"You're right," Heather said.

A semi-transparent cat appeared in the middle of the confused group of kids. She was a Russian Blue with blue eyes. She meowed over and over. Tawni bent down to pick her up, and her hand went right through the cat.

"You guys see the ghost cat too, right," she asked nervously.

"Yeah," they responded simultaneously. Then a scientist ran toward them with a case of hypodermic needles. Knowing enough to not trust a man carrying needles out in the woods, the kids ran for their lives. But the scientist had longer legs and soon caught up.

"I'm the nurse's assistant. You guys have been going crazy because you have a disease that can only be cured by this antidote," he explained.

The kids just stared and took up defensive positions.

"Tawnypelt, Lionblaze, Heathertail, Pouncetail."

Each kids' eyes widened as their warrior names were said.

The scientist injected Potter with the serum before anyone could react. He twitched and fell on the ground, then begin shrinking and growing fur. An orange and white cat crawled out of Potter's shirt. He purred and rubbed against the scientist's legs.

"What the *censored* just happened," Leon asked, his voice cracking.

"You guys are cats. I am Spottedleaf. I took over the body of the scientist who captured you. He turned you into Twolegs and you began forgetting who you were. You guys have to trust me. We don't have much time."

"You can't make this stuff up. I must be dreaming. I'll wake up soon, so why not spend the rest of my dream as a cat," Heather reasoned. The scientist turned her back into a cat, and she stood next to Pouncetail as Tawni/Tawnypelt and Leon/Lionblaze were returned to cat form.

"My memory is coming back," Heathertail shouted. "I still hate you," she added to Lionblaze. Then she ran off to the lake, with the other three trailing behind her. The scientist walked back to his laboratory. Spottedleaf went back to StarClan and watched in amusement as the scientist was taken to the mental hospital, screaming profanities, as his assistant looked for the missing serum and specimens.

At last, the four cats reached the lake. Before they split up, Potter said "Anyone else feel like ham?" Then he scampered off, _mrrow_ing with laughter.


End file.
